hairspraymoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hairspray (2007 film)/@comment-75.71.69.58-20131211235436
(Astoria) don't worry Tracy (Corny) it is my obligation to announce that Amber van tussle... (the song start you can't stop the beat part 1 Everybody start singing first Tracy and Link start singing) (Tracy) I got this is about to get out-danced (Astoria) Boo (Amber) ah (Corny) Tracy Turnblad (Maria) Astoria you did it (Maria high five Astoria) (Deja) Wow cute dress I want to get that for my birthday party in may (Amber) What? (Tracy) You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill You can try to stop the seasons girl but you know you nerver will (Astoria Laugh) (Tracy) and you can try to stop my dancein feet but I just cannot stand still cause the world keeps spinning round and round and my hearts keeping time to the speed of sound I was lost till I heard the drums (Link) No (Tracy) Then I found my way (Astoria) there goes Link (Tracy and Link) cause You can't stop the beat (Amber) Link (Link and Tracy) Ever since this old world began A woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man and so I,m gonna shake and shimmy it (Amber) This Throne is mine (Tracy and Link) the best that I can today cause You can't stop the the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky (Amber) Ahh Let me down (Link and Tracy) You can wonder if you wanna but I never ask why and if you can try to hold me down I,m gonna spit in your eye and say that You can't stop the beat (Tracy and Link Hug) (Tracy) they love you Link (Astoria air hug Tracy) (Link) yeah not for long Inez come on Let's dance (Astoria run and Hug Tracy) (Corny) Little Miss Inez Stubbs Ladies and gentleman (Maybelle) Look at my baby go (Annabell) Go Inez (Astoria) you singing is beautiful Tracy (Penny) Mm (Seaweed) Come on (Second Seaweed and Penny start singing) (Corny) Oh There you go Give her a hand folks Little Miss Inez Stubbs Ladies and gentleman (Tracy) wanna you have to say Penny? (Penny) You can't stop a river as it rushes to the sea (Seaweed) you can try to stop the hands of time but you know it just can't be (Penny) and if they try to stop us Seaweed (Penny and Seaweed) we call the N-double-A-C-P (Penny) cause the world keeps spinning round and round and my hearts keeping time to the speed of sound I was lost till I heard the drums then I found my way (Seaweed and Penny) cause you can't stop the beat Ever first we saw the light A man and woman liked to shake it on a Saturday night and so I,m gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might (Amber) Mother (Penny and Seaweed) Today cause You can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above they can try to stop the paradise (Amber) Hello? Hello? (Seaweed and Penny) we dreamin of but you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay cause You can't stop the beat (Penny and Seaweed Kiss) (Astoria) Tracy? Tracy? Over here (the song ends